Avenger Mascot
by RavenRoset
Summary: When Tony decides that the team needs a mascot he goes and gets one without anyones opinion first. But its not what he expects. This is a glimpse into what it would be like if the Avengers had a mascot. Avenger One Shot. DEDICATED TO MY PUPPY, BAILEY!


**Disclaimer: Here is my first one shot. I got this idea after staring at my puppy for hours. This story is kind of random. Contains Loki using smart phone, Tony is beaten up by a munchkin, and Natasha climbing up walls. Please Review!**

* * *

Loki was on his way to Stark Towers for his second attempt on killing them. What he found there was certainly a surprise. Landing on the newly remodeled balcony, he made his grand entrance, holding his head high and lifting her new staff into the air. He smirked and opened to see the Avenger's shocked faces, but instead it looked like they already had a battle here.

The couch was ripped up, the chandelier was on the floor and broken, suds and mud was everywhere, and the place smelled like wet dog and pee. Loki wrinkled his noise at the sight.

_What could have caused such a mess? _He asked himself. Well his question was soon answered.

Just seconds after he took in his surroundings, a very hyper, very wet, and very bouncy, puppy flew into the room and jumped straight onto Loki. He fell down and wriggled to free himself from this puppies weight.

He stood up and found himself staring eye to eye with a very ticked Tony Stark. His face was scratched up as ell as his armor, and his black hair was in a tangled mess.

"Look. We have enough problems here. So why don't you get your sorry butt out of here." Tony commanded.

"I was just leaving." Loki sneered. He brushed back his black hair and got back onto the Chitari ship.

_What on Azgard was that demonic creature? _He questioned himself again.

He pulled ou tan iphone 5 that he stole on his way to Stark Towers. And he finally realized why Tony Stark loved technology. He pressed the home button and held it down. The little Siri icon popped up.

"What is a furry animal that likes to bounce on people and lick faces?" Loki asked.

The phone beeped once as it was processing then replied, "I don't know what you mean. Would you like me to pull up a search for 'what is a furry animal that likes to bounce on people and lick faces?"

"STUPID EARTH TECHNOLOGY!" Loki screamed and then threw the phone and fired a laser, braking the phone into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, at Stark Towers...

Tony looked around franticly. He couldn't see the puppy! He mentally freaked.

Heres what happened. Tony decided it would be a good idea to get a mascot. He thought that it should be a mutated eagle or a mighty lion, but the team thought it would be better to get a puppy. Well since Tony got to choose what kind of dog, he chose a lab puppy. Well it turned out it was only 2 months old when the Avengers got it so the puppy was quite a handful.

Tony was the one who was in charge of bath time, and he had lost the puppy.

"Bailey!" he screamed. The dog came with that name. He thought he was getting a boy dog, but this girl proved she was just as naughty.

Natasha came in, climbing on the walls with suction cups.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Well if that puppy can scratch up your suit in five minutes, I'm not taking any chances with mine." She answered, leaving the room.

Tony noticed a black tail wagging in the corner of his eye. Not to mention it was surrounded by a giant puddle of pee.

"Cap, clean up on isle four!" Tony yelled. Cap rushed in with a new roll of paper towels and some air freshener to clean up the liquid. Bailey thought it was a game so she ran towards Cap, tracking pee everywhere, and jumped on him, baring her teeth ready to wrestle.

"We need Pepper." Tony insisted.

Thor stepped in with a handful of puppy treats and whistled. Bailey looked around for the sound and then saw Thor with the treats.

"Thor run!" Cap and Tony yelled together.

Bailey was running as fast as her long legs could carry her and latched on to Thor's fleeing cape. She was dragged across the tile floor and she tugged every now and then for good measure that Bailey had it in her jaws.

"You just had to get a puppy." Cap complained as he wiped up the floor.

* * *

**Loki says "What on Azgard?" instead of "What on Earth?" because he isn't from Earth. I hope you caught that. This is my first one shot so Please Review and no flames. Please give me ideas for another one shot I could do, any category.**

**THIS ONE SHOT IS DEDICATED TO MY PUPPY, BAILEY, WHO I HAD TO GIVE BACK TO THE SHELTER (NO KILL, UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU WANT HER) BECAUSE SHE GOT IN A FIGHT WITH ONE OF MY SMALLER DOGS. SHE IS VERY FRIENDLY AND GETS ALONG WITH ANY DOG, EXCEPT FOR MY CORGI. VERY CUTE AND GETS ALONG WITH CHILDREN. **

**~Raven**


End file.
